


【新狮】Polaris北极星

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: DFB - Freeform, FIFA World Cup 2018, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 一次争吵。以及一场幻想中的德国队和谐开端……唉。





	1. （上）

 

“门将教练告诉我你恢复得不错。怎么样，你自己感觉呢？”

“我已经迫不及待准备上场了。”

“很好。”勒夫干脆把手头那些队医的报告放在一旁，专注地对着他面前的高大男人说道：“我期待你确定名单前这几天训练的表现。你应该知道我安排了两场友谊赛，希望到那时我们在场上会有一个健康的一号队长。”

诺伊尔点点头。他当然会做到的。

“对了，还有一件事。”在他以为谈话结束准备扭头去训练时，主教练又喊住了他，“因为队长的职务——单纯出于一名前辈也没问题——我希望你和特尔施特根多谈谈。”

 

 

哦，聊聊天。

和一个并不怎么熟的同行聊聊天，还是那种下一届世界杯可能接替自己工作的那种，这可真够轻松的。

事实上因为自己的受伤和对方的发挥，那些支持另一个德国人来把守球门的声音并非没有传到诺伊尔本人的耳朵里。要还是那个在慕尼黑独自训练期待早日复出的他，当然可以内心翻个白眼告诉自己：“走着瞧吧”；然而勒夫的意思明摆地警告他不能“走着瞧”，并且很可能还希望他们达到“敬个礼啊握握手，你是我的好朋友”的样子……

难办啊。

也许是训练的日程排得太满，也许是诺伊尔走出教练办公室十分钟之后就把烦恼遗忘在了球场上，总之，当曼努埃尔周五在饭桌上看到某人和他的二三旧友交谈甚欢的场景时，他才复又意识到：难题，已经找上门来咯。

 

 

虽然谁都知道有“急中生智”这样的说法，但是很可惜，在特尔施特根用于整顿行李的半天时间里32岁的男人并未思索出一套可行的解决方案。再一转眼间，他们就已经身着绿色的门将服站在球场上了。该说点什么呢？友善的、简单自然的、不会引起冲突的……诺伊尔在绞尽脑汁的同时，视线不自觉地就黏上了那个人的身体动作。与此同时，某些职业习惯就发动了——

“刚才有一个打左边远角的扑救，”轮到特拉普与门将教练单对单时，诺伊尔边做着边教育后辈道：“如果你的手型，这样，”他用双手比划了下，“就可以抓住球而不是单单把它托出底线了。”

突如其来被特别关照的人一瞬间连脚下的球都没接稳。他立马转过身去把球就回来，踢给莱诺。特尔施特根也突然不知道该怎样接话了——太过感激就好像自己水平不济一般，而太过冷漠就又好像自己把前辈视作了什么揭自己短处的仇敌一样。

他停顿了两三秒后，说：“谢谢，我会注意的。”

 

 

于是所谓聊天就这么聊死了。

 

 

那天的训练，两人之间的交流安分守己地局限于“把那个球扔过来”、“帮我带个水”、“该你了”……毫无进展啊。回到房间的诺伊尔不禁扶额哀叹。躺在床上的他胡乱地翻着手机检查者今天的消息，嗯，托马斯告诉他晚上有个牌局：

「九点我屋不见不散，我打算趁这机会带带格雷茨卡。P.S.别让比埃尔霍夫知道，他昨天没收我一副羊头牌了。」

那还不是因为你在熄灯后又爬起来搞事。诺伊尔暗自吐槽着。他考虑着人数已足够的情况下自己还要不要赴会，毕竟晚饭结束后他可是在大厅看到了一位游荡的、目光犀利的领队呢。

因此他回复了一个「你们先玩:D」。

这么想来也许用文字交流避免直接碰面是个好主意。于是他点开了Whatsapp的联系人列表。找到T-ter Stegen，戳开，长吐一口气。抱着“这种事怎么能让我一个人烦恼”的朴素，他如是写道：

「hi」

「我想我们之间可以聊点什么呢」

 

 

特尔施特根自己是怎么也没想明白为什么诺伊尔会突然要和他聊天。刚刚把自己到达训练基地的照片po出去的他，在手机提示自己收到了来自国家队前辈时可以说是着实一惊的。他们留下彼此联系方式是两年前欧洲杯的事，仅此而已。他们之间没有发生过什么私人的交流，也向来不存在什么必要这么做。

所以，聊点什么……聊点什么呢？他不知道。这时马克猛然意识到今天他们在训练场上突兀的交流可能就是某种暗示的信号。但，拜托，技战术的东西他可以自己提升。观摩*别人处理球的方式是一类有效的学习途径，然而直接拿到台面上去探讨它可就不太一样了。

特尔施特根想避开这个。他点开相册，在海鲜、圣家堂还有自己的比赛场照之间犹豫不定——然而他也许更喜欢德国传统饮食，啤酒香肠什么的，而这些恰好是慕尼黑的特色；然而他肯定有时间去巴塞罗那游玩的，并且事实上自己的知识也停留在那几个“必去”的旅游胜地；然而他这赛季都没能在俱乐部获得几次上场机会，直白地谈论某场比赛是不是好像自己在炫耀什么……

最终他找到了某个还算合适的：

『Hmmmmm，我看到你也穿的是这双鞋』

『你感觉怎么样？』

 

 

就当诺伊尔开始怀疑某位是不是把自己屏蔽了的时候，他收到一张图。是那个年轻人手持黑绿相间的足球鞋的样子。接着两条文字也弹了出来。舒了一口气的大个子并不了解对方因这种尬聊带来的紧张，他只是，如获至宝般抓住这个话题后立马敲字回应道：

「我觉得它的鞋帮有点怪。我还在适应它」

『是吗？只有我觉得它们除了配色根本没有什么更新换代』

要是让阿迪达斯听到自家代言人如此尖锐的评价，怕是要提把刀杀过来。然而特尔施特根此刻并不认为跟自己的队友吐槽几句这个会惹来麻烦。他又写道：

『要不是它次次要送要宣传，我大概就只会买那几双最喜欢的换着穿吧』

这就有点像只有在朋友间才能开的私密玩笑了。

 

 

常言道，“好的开端是成功的一半”。这次古语总算没有骗人。如果说刚开始就好像场上的两支队伍小心地倒脚试探，那么现在的氛围则差不多是……两支队伍相拥成一团庆祝他们共同捧起的奖杯了。

「如果你来慕尼黑的话，我可以带你去尝尝这边的黑啤。说实话，这几年里我已经逐渐爱上这边才有的啤酒了」

『得了吧，我可不想在欧冠抽到拜仁』

「LOL」

「那我回去就给你寄一箱吧。你记得把地址发给我」

看吧，几天下来，之前纠结的食物问题不也好好地聊上了？而且还是被自己所尊敬的前辈大方馈赠了。这可真奇怪啊。特尔施特根笑着，心想。

 

 

说起欧冠，诺伊尔自己对三年前的那次交手还是有印象的。他在这两天零零散散地重看了一遍比赛录像——自然，是没有什么技战术的考量的。当年举世瞩目的MSN，恐怕注定永无重现天日的机会。德国人不过是随便地看看，看看更加年轻的他们曾经在遥遥相对的两座球门前怎样隔空对决过。而到了九十分钟哨响过后的部分，他甚至还看到了曾经自己主动跑过去和更年轻的那个门将对话的镜头*。

我当时有说什么呢？之前的我们竟然有过那么轻松地交谈。这可真奇怪啊。诺伊尔笑着，心想。

 

 

两人的交流成了南蒂罗尔的训练时光里不错的调味料。不过也只是调味料罢了。剑指金杯的准备在全队上下有条不紊地进行着。新的一周里诺伊尔已经经历了两次跟U20的对抗。他感觉自己在变得越来越好，或者说，越来越接近以前的自己。现在的他比以往任何时候都要更加期待比赛，而他知道正式提交大名单前与奥地利的友谊赛会是关键。

距离门将训练有些距离的另一边，勒夫正拉着特尔施特根谈话。后者刚刚被告知明天的比赛他不会上场。然后，就是些关于这么做的用意，种种。他会不明白那个人在国家队内扮演着怎样的角色吗？他的眼睛不自觉地望向那个人积极训练的身影。在谈话的最后，德国队22号点了点头，服从安排。而主教练则拍了拍他的肩，以示鼓励。

所有人都知道正式提交大名单前与奥地利的友谊赛会是关键。

 

 

赛后他用手机道了恭喜。

其实更多的，习惯从门将角度看问题的他可以和那个人谈谈这场比赛中后卫线的不少问题。

然而，基米希、聚勒……他们是同一家俱乐部的。那不是你的队友。

特尔施特根从来没后悔过当年他远赴伊比利亚半岛去邂逅自己职业生涯的新阶段，红蓝色的岁月也确实把他锻炼成了一个更好的人。可与此同时，这也几乎意味着他这辈子都不可能再接过赛贝纳大街的橄榄枝*——而那里无疑有着他的祖国最棒的球会，为国家队输送着一波又一波的人才。

他认识很多人选择了那条跟他不一样的道路。无论一路向南或是一意执北，却都盼望一个殊途同归——想想也真是有够魔幻的追求。

那不是你的东西。

比警钟还要狠厉太多的东西敲响在心口，印下这般对他来说残酷无比的现实。于是他现在不仅是立场，连再写些什么东西的心情都失去了。所以选择沉默的他的简单祝贺，淹没于一个铺天盖地地恭喜复出的消息列表里，显得冷漠且无力。

 

 

-TBC-

 

 


	2. （中）

  
从乌泽尔萨球场回到南蒂罗尔的第二天是宣布大名单的日子。其实这对仍留在训练营里的人来说是已经提前揭晓的谜题。上午主教练给大家放了一假。他本人要去出席那场重要的发布会。  
  
德国队的现任队长也是如此。  


  
  
  
诺伊尔讨厌那些记者们。  
  
他感觉这次他们抛来的问题格外刻薄，一个个恨不得扒出他对入选的没入选的同胞们哪怕是一丝丝的有失公允的个人态度。然后再炒起一场莫须有的队内矛盾？他讨厌，赛场之外有些居心叵测之人使得一手阴招。  
  
离开发布会现场的他散着步往训练场返。今天的隔离网之外聚集着格外多的球迷，因为今天是既是宣布大名单的时间，又是开放日。不少球员乐于享受这种和球迷亲近的时间，所以在人群之中，诺伊尔看到了几个穿着国家队队服的熟悉身影。他走得更近了些，准备加入其中，于是恰好注意到一个举着小型DV的家伙不断地试图对他的队友发问着。  
  
勒夫教练禁止他们私下接受采访的，而没记错的话明天就是规定的媒体开放日了。诺伊尔心中对某些苍蝇般的二流记者的鄙夷又加重几分，却没料到，他那位毫无自觉的队友竟然对着那人回答了什么，使得后者看起来更加激动了。  
  
这都什么事啊。  
  
德国队的1号黑着脸凑了过去。他伏在特尔施特根的耳边小声说了两句话后，不由分说地搂着对方的肩膀对着球迷们摆出官方般的笑脸：“非常抱歉，他现在有点事不能再陪大家了。总之，感谢大家支持我们德国国家足球队。”  
  
之后两人匆匆离开了那个地方。  
  
“主教练找我有什么事，你知道吗？”紧跟着身前人的步伐，特尔施特根依旧疑惑事到如今还有什么安排要布置给自己这个替补门将，不禁好奇地向负责传达这个消息的前辈打探。  
  
“我怎么知道？不，我是说，没什么事，真的。”这样的答案自然打消不掉特尔施特根所投来的目光中的疑惑，诺伊尔只得解释道：“我说没什么事，只是因为主教练根本没要找你。刚刚我跟你说那些谎话只是一个拉你脱身的借口，懂吗？”  
  
特尔施特根停下了脚步。“用一句谎言来拉我脱身，凭什么？”就凭你是队长，连我和球迷自由交流都可以插入一脚，管上一管吗？他的并没有把后面的话说出来，然而，语气的部分已经暴露了他是有多么的心怀抱怨。而这把诺伊尔也有些给激怒了：“想想我们队伍的纪律！不要给我随便乱说话。你难道是想让那些记者抓到把柄来针对我们吗？”  
  
……劝告那个上蹿下跳的狗仔让一让，不要再挤真正的球迷这样的事也成为一种罪过了？呵呵。“嘁。都是我的错，可以了吧队长大人？”年轻一些的门将，不无嘲讽地从牙缝中挤出来了“道歉”。  
  
再无更多言语，那天他们不欢而散。

  
  
  
经历了昨日的不愉快，让身披22号的年轻人在话筒前多顿了顿。  
  
那些预先打好的讲稿跟向他抛出的“常规”问题，或许可以称之为一种默契。个性化的情绪被球队上下大团结的氛围一一磨平，却并不代表它从不曾存在。  
  
“首先还是得说，我出勤了整个赛季，并且一直努力去展现出最高的水平，（没能担任国家队首发门将）这是一个让人失望的情况。”  
  
特尔施特根认为自己可能把某些措辞不经意间就给替换了。这也没什么大不了的，他乐意，于是他继续说了下去：  
  
“但是球队知道，我目前的状态是200%的，并且会竭尽全力去支持球队。当需要我站出来的时候，我会一直都在。”  
  
200%的自己在替补席上，用意念控制对方前锋不要进球吗？不，也不是这样的……  
  
“在训练中，如果诺伊尔需要的话，我会成为他的得力陪练。”  
  
就，很自然而然地说出了这样的保证。  
  
什么啊，对那个人的话何必热心帮助到这种地步。特尔施特根飞快地补充了他的解释道：  
  
“球员必须始终想着去帮助球队。”  
  
有点老调重弹？管它呢。意识不到自己已经多么心烦意乱的人现在非常需要不轻易间地掠过这个话题。  
  
想想，再说点什么别的，跟你那该死的一门之争无关——  
  
“为了恢复健康，诺伊尔做了所有可能的努力。而他做到了。”  
  
……很好，又是他。你的发言糟糕透顶了，特尔施特根。  


  
  
  
并没有花费太多思考的时间，看见新闻标题上的那个名字，冒号，后面带着自己的名字时，诺伊尔戳了进去。不得不说，有了昨天的事后他有点好奇对方会怎样在正规的话筒前评说……  
  
几分钟后的他是心情大好的。陪练？这可是个有趣的提议——假如我大半夜把你拉去球场练点球，你可要奉陪到底啊。想到这里的德国队1号，为自己的鬼点子勾起一个小小的坏笑。  
  
可能是之前一着急误会了什么？冰释前嫌、投桃报李，他认为自己可以就此感谢一下后辈的好意。切换到What's App，翻过众多的聊天记录——这时他才意识到他们好像有了几天彼此沉默了？如果还是把保持交流当作任务的话，诺伊尔本人就不会像现在这样脑海中划过一丝遗憾，也不可能像现在这样，发现是自己忽略了那人的恭喜之后，有所懊恼了。  
  
「谢谢」  
  
「…以及谢谢」  
  
「上面这是今天份的;-)」  
  
做完这些的诺伊尔脸上也流露出跟那个俏皮的字符表情一样的笑脸，却并不知道收到信息的人，反而是一瞬之间犯了愁。  
  
……这很正常，不，这再正常不过了。因为自己也会关注那人的动态，比如他昨天就在YouTube上观看了德国队的完整发布会直播。但是这个，呃，回应，感觉不太一样。  
  
就好比一对永远用长传交流彼此的边路好手，他们并行于阵却很少出现在同片区域；直到某一天，左路的那个突然发疯般地带球横向突破到了右边，这时被抢了活动区域的那个，难道就能立即心无芥蒂、轻车熟路、既来之则安之地跟对方玩起撞墙配合了吗？  
  
何况特尔施特根觉得自己并没有自己发言所呈现的那般宽容且高尚。这段时间除了训练之外最好还是不要怎么碰面了，他想，却并不知道发出消息的人，已经在盘算着今后更多的线下交流……  
  
也许是基于一种隐隐的、给予补偿的愿景，诺伊尔比他平素里更多地去尝试融入另一个人的世界。回应他的是逃避，一次又一次。最终这份逃避在诺伊尔又一次半开玩笑地邀请特尔施特根陪他练练定位球防守时酿成大祸：  
  
“你突然犯什么毛病？！”  
  
当句子再次从耳朵流入大脑时，特尔施特根才意识到自己刚刚对队里的前辈做出来了什么级别的口出狂言。若说这是一种忙于逃避时的“忙中出错”，那这个可有些过分了。他连忙道歉，然后用着他认为再正确不了的道理解释道：“你想想，能进世界杯的选手肯定不是等闲之辈，而能成功突破我们的后卫线杀到你面前的自然更是个中好手。所以你应该前场的穆勒、罗伊斯、维尔纳……谁都好，而不是找我——”  
  
但往往，解释与狡辩是根据听者的心态决定的。  
  
德国队的1号清楚地明白，镜头之下，球队里任何两个人都不宜产生冲突，何况他们两个——最近几乎是个德国人都要被问上一问那个门将的问题了。诺伊尔冷眼扫过围栏外一水的长枪短炮，然后，将同样冰冷的视线直直投进年轻人的眼睛里。后者噤了声。差不多是开战宣言。  
  
那天晚上下了训之练后，他们回到文字交流的场合——说回到还是有些问题，因为显然，他们并没有再次在彼此试探间交流感情。  
  
他们上来就是很直接的：  
  
「如果自己的话都不能保证说到做到，那下次还是不要再说那种违心的东西了」  
  
『我没有！』  
  
我只是暂时还有点不能面对你……作为一个男人，他有点被自己的别别扭扭羞耻到了。然而在这种羞耻感的驱动下，特尔施特根他更加无从把真心话说出口。  
  
所以他试着，讲道理。写给那人的同时其实也是在剖析自己为什么搞得这么拧巴：  
  
『我有一个赛季的努力表现，到头来却依旧无法得到属于我的东西。』  
  
对，这就是根源了。找到头绪的人克制不住自己继续写道，完全没有觉得此时将这种情绪直白地交给“敌人”，会是一件多么“危险”的行为——  
  
『而那个赢家甚至还无时不刻不在我眼前晃，这太痛苦了…』  
  
「？」  
  
假设，最初的问话被冷处理了，那么剧情的发展或许会完全不同，诺伊尔或许会在发觉自己失态后撤回前言。然而世界不曾给任何人以改变命运线的AB选项，当年轻的一个发泄情绪之时，年长的一个被惹火了。  
  
「那能怪我吗？」  
  
而且，  
  
「德国队一门的位置可根本不是你的东西。」  
  
『...』  
  
『哦，我的错。』  
  
特尔施特根觉得自己的防线，终于，彻底地被击垮了。那些随着赛季推进逐渐燃起的雄心壮志，那些他以为已经理智地放弃了的……幻想，原来从来就没有在南罗蒂尔的阳光明媚中蒸发殆尽，反之，只是丑陋地暴露在最刺眼的日头下了。  
  
『抱歉，抱歉，它是你的』  
  
『肯定是你的』  
  
『而我跟个傻逼似的妄想一下都不行。』  
  
这种话可以说是伤人的利剑，双向的。所以至少在那一扎得生疼的瞬间，诺伊尔是想过结束这场糟糕透顶的对话：  
  
「别说了…」  
  
『不』  
  
遗憾的是，被打穿防线的人几乎是让自己那背后藏着心事的大门以一种自暴自弃地敞开给对方看。  
  
『既然已经到了这种地步，那我就直说了』  
  
『就因为一整条主力后防线几乎都是你们拜仁的吗？』  
  
『不像我，离你们那么远』  
  
然后你就可以很自然地融入他们之中。他忿忿地想着，写道：  
  
『凭什么你伤了那么久，却还可以，』  
  
却还可以，他的内心又重复了一遍刚刚发出去的前半截话。而呼之欲出的后半截，他无力地发现，那竟是：  
  
却还可以表现的那么棒啊……  
  
在那一刻，特尔施特根的思绪依旧万千，对比起来手指就太迟钝了，以至于他错过了表达自己这部分想法的时机。几近是同样的道理，被另一个人用质问的口吻发出——  
  
「你难道看不到我对阵奥地利的状态？你明明就在场边」  
  
——事态可就不太一样了。  
  
『真开心提醒我这个事实...』  
  
那是一个太适合亲眼目睹对方表现如何的地方了。虽然只是一场热身赛，还得不出“复出即巅峰”那样的结论，但诺伊尔处理球的能力依旧稳健，而特尔施特根当然是能看出其中门道的人。  
  
所以他的心情也愈发沉重：他没机会的。  
  
『谢谢』  
  
『以及谢谢』  
  
他试图让自己有一份万事休矣之后赠予对方“Good Game”的洒脱，但他还无法学得藏住他复杂的心情。事实上，诺伊尔认得这个句式。正是他曾经……  
  
事到如今诺伊尔根本无法接受这等“真情实意”的感谢了，  
  
「那你还在忿忿不平什么」  
  
就算是跟国家队的后辈比拼最恶劣的yuyanyishu，他也不会怕的。所以他选择把旧时的、不职业的可能性重提：  
  
「哦，还是说你其实一直对我及时归队很失落吗？」  
  
没有！  
  
如果特尔施特根站在诺伊尔的对面，那么应该就要尖叫地否认对方了。他克制不住自己的心脏砰砰直跳，然后又看到了这样的字眼被发过来：  
  
「还是说你，更希望我伤得再久一点错过世界杯，然后你就可以上位了？」  
  
诺伊尔也许意识到了他现在是用着言语攻击对方，又也许并没有意识到他现在是用着怎样的唇枪舌剑攻击对方。最后，他冷酷地施以绝情的一招：  
  
「做梦吧」  
  
没有！  
  
特尔施特根的心脏爆炸了。  
  
他是真的愤怒。之前，他还能勉强控制总金额达自己的语言尚且保留着对前辈的那一点尊重，保留着对事实的那一点理性判断，但怒火朝天的他现在拒绝这些了。他是在发抖的，手指敲打着一个又一个字符的劲儿就好像这样就能直直捅穿对方心脏似的。发狂了的人已经放弃抑制自己去不断写下多少荒诞不经的言语：  
  
『只有你，一直在逼问我，逼问我！你就一直觉得我是你以为的那种人好了！就让我做一个诅咒你、诅咒你一直伤下去的小人好了！是，求求你，让我也体验一回大力神杯行不行？哦还有金手套，肯定感觉非常好！非常好是吧——  


  
  
  
然后，手机没电了。  


  
  
  
特尔施特根咒骂出声！瞬间摔出去的手机在他手掌心上留下了奇异的灼烧感残余。他却为刚才差点就要发出去的东西打了个寒战。  
  
“……你怎么了？”注意到对方一连串反常的举措，他的室友等到他怔怔地呆立了能有半分钟后才敢小心翼翼地问着。  
  
而特尔施特根避开了这个问题。他自顾自地把手机的充电线连上，然后套上球衣，换了鞋：  
  
“我去练练球。没事。”  


  
  
  
没有德国队的训练，因此也没有围观的球迷与媒体，南罗蒂尔的训练场是安静的。  
  
特尔施特根拿了一袋子电视之星。没有陪练。他也不知道自己浑浑噩噩的脑子地想要自己的身体做些什么。大概是下意识地选择了足球这个老伙计来给自己一点慰藉？差不多吧。  
  
脱离教练的视野，德国队的小狮子并不想走到门前去做扑救联系——那是他的本职，但是在这个时刻，他确实在试图逃避有关球队一门的一切东西。他干脆拖着球袋站在禁区弧顶，练习无论俱乐部还是国家队都永远不可能排得上号让他主罚的任意球。没有干扰的情况下，对他这种级别的球员来说将皮球踢进门框简直小菜一碟。然而球网内堆叠的皮球越多，特尔施特根的心却越是空虚。他试着给自己增加难度，比如……一个德国的门将？  
  
于是那个人就好像站到了距自己二十多码的身前。  
  
那我至少得叫克罗斯过来试试，或者借只梅西的左脚。特尔施特根耸耸肩，努力抛掉名为“诺伊尔”的压力，走向最后的足球。他试图踢出更加复杂的弧线、更加刁钻的角度、挂邮票、电梯球……当万千设想百千脚法交织杂糅在一起，最后做出来的动作则是鞋面错误的某点撞上球体错误的某处——  
  
一发高射炮。  
  
不无懊恼的人双目怔怔地跟随着皮球的轨迹向斜上望去，然后他看见意大利北部的晴朗夜空，和繁星璀璨。  
  
年轻门将慢慢地、慢慢地把他的右手举了起来，覆在视野正中最亮的那一颗星上，缓缓地收紧五指——  


  
  
  
他抓住星星了吗？  


  
  
  
仿佛握在手心，却是那么遥远而飘渺。你投入整整一个宇宙*的怀抱去追寻它，而实际上，你真的离他近过吗？  
  
特尔施特根泄劲般的颓然放下手臂，掌心里有闪闪亮的东西——那是他刚刚接住的一点划过脸颊的泪。他抿紧双唇，固执地用缀满液滴的眼睛盯着那颗“该死”的星星：  
  
即使只能仰望，却也、也  
  
真的好美啊……  


  
  
  
……  


  
  
  
“诺伊尔！对，是在喊你，过来一下。”  
  
又一天的训练结束了，收拾着手套男人一脸狐疑地朝着招呼自己的米洛走了过去。克洛泽在教练组之中是一个更加接近他们前辈的存在。他上下打量了一番诺伊尔，然后在对方就要皱紧眉头直接发问之前语重心长地说道：  
  
“最近压力挺大吧？”  
  
“……嗯，是。”自己的情绪已经表现的这么明显了吗？诺伊尔感觉这样不妙，因为肯定不只是米洛会注意到，其他队员们……  
  
另一边，大前辈不紧不慢地开导着他：“如果有实在难以释怀的事，那就先尝试着不要去想它好了。再复杂的事也可以放到世界杯去考虑的，”顿了顿，偏过头看着诺伊尔，“我说的对吗？”  
  
为此，高个子的德国人做出了一个通情达理的笑容用于回应，“我会放下的。”他听见自己说道。  
  
昨夜的画面浮现在脑海。  


  
  
  
久久没等到回复的人终于放下手机。  
  
他们完了，真完了。诺伊尔隐隐听说过对方当年在梯队和别人闹了矛盾的传闻，然而换到理应更加成熟的情境下，他们却并没有做出多好的榜样。  
  
可能再过些时日，一切就会像那渐渐暗去的手机屏幕般隐匿不见。连带其他某些东西也熄灭的。然后他们就可以轻滑指间删去一切历史记录，翻篇。  
  
这就是他们这种客观上无法断了命运交集的人之间的，“完了”。  
  
不管怎样，这肯定不是件令人舒服的事。诺伊尔需要透透气，如此想着他挪步到窗口，打开窗子。  
  
那里是朝向着训练场的。  
  
诺伊尔惊奇地发现这个时间点竟然有人会给自己单独加练。再定睛一看，穿着那蓝色的衣服的，是自己的同行无误了。  
  
……难道是他吗？  
  
等到那个蓝色的影子开始反常地练习起射门时，联合久久没回的信息，诺伊尔基本能确定，是他了。  
  
他也不知道一个门将做着前场球员的活计有什么好看的，但实际情况却是，德国的队长以他的目所能及研究了那人每一脚的球路。都还不错，除了最后踢飞的。正当前者闲的无聊试图研究一下这记失误的原因，他看到了，特尔施特根突兀地、孤独地向上伸着手，像是要够得什么东西。  
  
而上面有什么呢？诺伊尔张望着，不解。这时他才反应过来入眼的还有漫天的小光点们，在无尽长夜里一同闪烁。  


  
  
  
凡人怎可能摘下星辰？  


  
  
  
可是，人类对此展开不懈追寻的样子，不也挺可爱的吗？  
  
诺伊尔被自己突然的感慨吓了一跳。尤其在某个形容词的方面，更加的感到了自己可能某些地方出错了。然而思绪这种东西有时就是爱虚无飘渺地飞向别处。恍惚间，他看到自己对那个人说：  
  
是啊，非常美丽呢。  
  
不介意的话，跟我分享下你拥有的这一整片星空吧？  


  
  
  
……  


  
  
  
我会解决的。  
  
诺伊尔听见自己心中一个声音，坚定地说道。

  
  
  
-TBC-  


 

 


	3. （下）

  
那小子现在对自己是一副逆来顺受的抗拒。  
  
诺伊尔几次三番的刷新着WhatsApp的消息列表，然而特尔施特根并没有回，还没有回。他并不希望自己脱口而出的「做梦吧」换来对方认命了，尽管现实情况就是训练课上的22号恭顺得跟什么似的，用一个明显沉重的表情。  
  
在理清一切暗线之前，某位国家队队长并没有表现出他对解决问题的任何热忱或急躁。出击的时机很关键。就好像放下了过去的芥蒂将往事翻篇似的，他可以心平气和地接受特尔施特根别扭地做着“小弟”的工作：收拾他们几个训练后留下的水瓶、足球、其它器械，忙前忙后……即使德国足协专业的后勤保障体系并不需要多聘用这一个二十来岁的现国脚。诺伊尔对他的放任自由持续到他们出发前往拜耳竞技场的头一天才结束——这中间是他们彼此的缓冲期——趁着他们得到门将教练的许可短暂休息之际，他走到自己后辈的身边，在对方下意识就要退后避远之前他扣住对方的手臂，不给他任何慌乱的机会。凑近了特尔施特根的耳畔，诺伊尔压低了嗓音、颇有些神秘兮兮地说：  
  
“假如，之后的比赛我能让你上场，你应该怎样报答我？”  
  
这下听到此言的一人的慌张转变为了错愕。诺伊尔紧接着又言：  
  
“别紧张，只需一件事就好。你要不要跟我打这个赌呢？”  
  
别说一件事了，如果能让我替代你的位置的话，我什么都愿意做啊——哦不对，直接宣布退出国家队这种可不行。急切的渴望在特尔施特根内心闪了又闪，随即被他的“理智”摁灭了下去。他不可以的，他强行告诉自己他认得很清。最终他只是故作镇定且随和地答：  
  
“好的啊。”

 

  
  
特尔施特根必须得承认，自己从未想过勒夫主教练赛前在更衣室里的那句“你们之间不存在什么主力、替补，每个人都要保持最好的状态，随时准备登场战斗”会这么的……言出必行。他本以为教练组不会放过任何一点友谊赛的出战机会帮助诺伊尔找回巅峰状态，结果自己还真就要去镇守球队的大门了？当然他诧异归诧异，并不存在因为自觉上不了场而荒废掉赛前的踩场、热身——无数的联赛、杯赛，数十座球场板凳的温度，他都一路这么经历过。但评价他在无奈之中逐渐擅于此道实在略显偏激且残忍，他一直很职业罢了。而这些东西肯定是会被明白人看在眼里的。  
  
事件回溯到大约一分钟之前。德国队主帅简单点评了几句上半场首发十一人的表现过后，他向德国与拜仁的双料队长投去一个询问的眼神。1号门将点头示意，于是勒夫更加有条不紊地地传达着他下半场的布置：“……除了聚勒之外，接下来的四十五分钟里，特尔施特根，你也上场。”  
  
就像一个关切后辈的老大哥应该做的那样，诺伊尔率先上前摘了手套轻轻地拍打那人的肩膀，以示支持，以示期许。与仍有点呆愣愣的22号相比，他对这样的决定接受度可以说是过分好了。毕竟，在此之前主教练找诺伊尔商量过这场比赛的安排：既然有了实战考验证明他依旧是这个星球上最优秀的门将之一，那么下半场的他则可以在世界杯正式开打前享受一次轮休待遇。  
  
没错，这发生在那个赌约之前。

 

  
  
“恭喜你扑出了点球。”这样的话现在可不需要什么在线聊天软件，诺伊尔选择在哨声结束后重新踏上草皮，然后直白地告诉离开门线向场下走的特尔施特根。  
  
但我还是没阻挡住他们的二次进攻了。内心纠结于此的年轻人抿着嘴唇点点头，他没法坦率地接受前辈的表扬。见状的诺伊尔随即话锋一转，说：“打赌的事是我赢了，所以，你还记得要履行约定吧？”  
  
“唉？是什么……”翻出那件事的回忆令特尔施特根一下子警觉起来，而被激发出某些小小“恶意”的胜者狡猾地坚守着他的秘密：  
  
“明天来找我就知道了。”  
  
他只抛下了这么一句话，让年轻些的门将心中一时涌出来更多的疑惑、忧虑、好奇……五彩缤纷。于是他呈现到面部表情与身体动作的僵住搞得诺伊尔心情很好。1号队长招呼着自己其他的队友，踏着轻快的脚步往更衣室返。如果不是周围有不少的人，他甚至想开怀大笑——给你一个晚上去紧张地胡思乱想吧，哈哈。

 

  
  
第二日，是他们德国队集体获得休假的时间。背着双肩包的队长在球队训练基地的门口收获穿着球衣提着球鞋的特尔施特根一枚。诺伊尔拒绝喜提这个看起来思考得出的最终结论是猜自己会罚他加练的家伙。“你搞什么呢？”他有点被气笑了，气占百分之一笑占百分之九十九的那种，“赶紧回去换身出去玩的装备啦。”  
  
愿赌服输的人保持着他这几日呈现出来的从令如流——他到底要做什么？算了，你有什么立场去拒绝呢……安慰着接下来的事也不可能太过分的特尔施特根做着他所能做的各种心理准备：今明两天的假期，唉，任自己国家队的前辈摆布吧。  
  
然而接下来发生的一切还是超出他的预期了。诺伊尔带着重新包好行囊的他赶往科隆火车站，接着取预订票，上车，抵达柏林，打电话给租车公司……一套操作行云流水、眼花缭乱，整得已经坐上他们租来的车副驾驶席的特尔施特根仍旧不知道对方目的为何。他还是忍不住发问了：“我们要去哪？”  
  
“里瑙*。”  
  
里瑙？听起来像个地名。获得答案的他依旧满头雾水。特尔施特根偏过头瞄向诺伊尔，试图发掘更多信息。然而这种程度的试探仅仅让他发现对方的精神面貌看起来格外的……胸有成竹？  
  
那就相信他吧。特尔施特根想，并不知道里瑙这个名词根本是诺伊尔头两天刚刚谷歌出来的。

 

  
  
临时抱佛脚的攻略果然出了问题。驶离城区的一个小时之后，诺伊尔发觉自己背的那些道路的名字好像彼此交联在一起，导致他现在所选择的这条路，也不知道已经行进到哪是哪了。他不得已把这个尴尬的事实告诉了特尔施特根，并拜托对方拿着租车公司附赠的纸质地图紧急寻找目的地的所在方位。可他们还不知道自己在哪呢，因此这样的做法收效甚微。悄然降临的夜色尚未至最浓，两个生长在北威州的男人对他们位于国家东北部的首都周边却已是近乎两眼一抹黑。  
  
“我们现在呼叫普拉滕哈特还有救吗？”特尔施特根问诺伊尔道。“……别说了，研究你的地图吧。”掌握方向盘的后者如是答。  
  
宛如生活在迫不及待地论证祸不单行的道理，他们租的这台没有搭载GPS导航的车驶入了一个让他们两人手机信号集体掉线的地方。先向前开远离这里，然后，实在不行就呼叫安联吧……诺伊尔不无担心地想——此处说的自然不是他俱乐部的主场，而是那家提供道路救援的保险公司。  
  
反正这个足够荒无人烟的地方能走的公路横竖只有一条，司机先生干脆放心大胆地开了。车速倒不是很快，毕竟本身这个黑漆漆的环境就很难让他们辨认出两侧有什么可以当作标识物的存在了。

 

  
  
仿佛一脚坠入黑洞，整个宇宙只有你和我。

 

  
  
特尔施特根扒在侧窗上看了有许久，最终他揉揉眼睛，放弃了这徒劳的观察行为。这可能是他这几天第一次外露地表现他的情绪有多么糟，丝毫没有顾忌自己冷冰冰的语气地，他质问诺伊尔：“够了吧，到现在为止，我看是没可能到达你的目的地了。所以告诉我，你脑子里到底想怎样？”  
  
“……”  
  
“说话！”  
  
诺伊尔干脆靠边把车停了下来，没有熄火。他深吸一口气，方才坦白道：“我听说，在里瑙镇，威斯特哈弗兰自然公园的星星很美。”  
  
他还能怎么解释呢？他总不能说出口：星光灿烂下某人的身影让那个本应该糟糕透顶的晚上在他心中刻下深深的一道痕迹——那跟美丽还有些区别，却迷样吸引着他的思绪一次次回到那个情景中去。这导致他鬼使神差地检索到德国国内就能观赏到的无敌夜景之时，几乎想都没想就确定下来他所要做的事：  
  
我想着指着天空，告诉你，告诉已然取得成就但也还奋斗在变得更强的路上的你，你的未来就是有这么广阔。  
  
现在想想也是傻透了。诺伊尔的嘴角勾起一个苦涩的角度。

 

  
  
特尔施特根是不晓得、不理解这些的。他现在感觉这段旅程从始至终都带有一股浓浓的，莫名其妙。就他所知，南蒂罗尔的星星就很好啊。特尔施特根心里抱怨着。那样晴朗的夜空他是有亲眼目睹过的，虽然，嗯……他无法再回想下去了。  
  
总之，他还真想见识见识到底是什么样的景色能把身旁这个德国国门惹得为它如此兴师动众。特尔施特根带有火气地把车门一掌推开，仰头去望去观测他现在所处之地能看到个怎样水平的夜空，于是乎——

 

  
  
“快出来。还有，把车灯关了。”诺伊尔能听出对方的语调不一样了。惊喜的？  
  
待诺伊尔关掉汽车的所有亮光，整个世界彻底昏暗了。又是无比璀璨夺目的，那是星星，那是真正满天的星辰！抬着头贪婪地把美景收入眼底的两人不约而同地张大了嘴巴——这是他们头一次知道，脚踏着大地的人类，也可以拥有如此震撼的、成百上千上万的绝美繁星。  
  
  
  
“诺伊尔，你能认出它们中的几个啊……”  
  
“一个都不能。但他们每一个都漂亮极了，不是吗？”  
  
“哈哈哈哈，是的。我能认出北斗七星，还会靠它找北极星……不行啊，这里的星星太多了。”  
  
特尔施特根放弃了卖弄自己有限的天文常识。他掏出手机，但在按下快门键时，他又停手了。这里不需要闪光灯*，德国人心想。看到过它的人永远不会忘记它的美，而没看过的人永远不会知道它有这么美。  
  
“特尔斯特恩(ter Sternen)。”诺伊尔突然喊起他的名字。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“没什么。”有这样一片绚烂的星空，什么言辞优美的讲稿都不需要了。用心去感受就好。  
  
“……且慢，你刚刚是不是叫的我‘Sternen(星星)’？”  
  
“没错呀。”  
  
特尔施特根感觉自己的耳朵尖可能在发热。“突然管我叫成什么星啊……”似有埋怨，他小声嘀咕着。但有谁会不想成为那样闪闪发亮的样子呢？  
  
“别这么谦虚好吧，如果你还不是个球星，那么《转会市场》排你身后的门将都得哭了。”  
  
不不不，不是这样的。特尔施特根突然想起他曾经暗自庆祝过自己在那上面成为最昂贵的德国门将……要不是他们彼此之间黑漆漆的一片，羞愧难当如他就要为掩盖自己满脸通红而找个地缝躲起来了。或许正是这样的昏暗才异常适合立即开溜？够了，停下那些没用的，脑子。特尔施特根轻咳两声，平复自己的情绪：“好吧，我们都是星星。而且你一定得是恒星、巨星、超巨星……”他把自己所听过全部的专有名词都拽上去了，怎样又大又亮又厉害就怎么来。  
  
诺伊尔噗哧笑了出来。正面被一个优秀的同行如此吹捧的冲击力可真有些过分厉害了。他赶紧叫住特尔施特根：“对，对，我们都是星星，管他到底是什么星星呢，  
  
“重要的是，这里有我们共同拥有的，无限大的宇宙。”  
  
——出发点从始至终都是说教，但它，怎么就那么像一句情话呢？

 

  
  
返程的方向盘交给了他们之中更为年轻的一个。已经是白天了，他们很容易地找到了回家的道路——完成这个之后的诺伊尔心满意足地拢了拢自己的毯子继续沉沉睡去。这毯子是两人在车里凑合睡了一觉的好伙伴。诺伊尔认为这份夹着“欢迎使用，能帮到你真好”字样的小纸条的无私馈赠值得为它的主人赢取多更多的小费，而特尔施特根认为再多的小费都不如德国队队长把他的签名署到致车主的反馈表上要来的惊喜。  
  
没错，他的存在就是可以带来惊喜。  
  
特尔施特根现在有些隐隐明白了对方费尽周折图的是什么。歉意。实属不可思议，身为前辈、身为在国家队更为德高望重的那一个，他却主动这么做了。  
  
瞧瞧，连星星都主动来找你啦！  
  
大概是被这样的诚意所感动，特尔施特根感觉自己的心中某些郁结逐渐在释然。或许这个过程是从昨晚看到那么壮丽的星空就开始了？他想。“有什么事那么开心呢？”冷不丁地，诺伊尔插嘴道。“不、不，没有什么。”他有一瞬是担心自己可能挂着某种傻乎乎的表情被对方收入眼底，然而瞥眼去瞧，那人只是合着眼翻了个身，并没有要等什么答案的样子，仿佛刚刚只是他的呓语。  
  
虽然……但是……  
  
下次别再拒绝他了好吗？

 

  
  
22号的门将欣然接受了他们队长发出的邀约。  
  
去酒店的休息室的路上他遇上了诺伊尔。他们一前一后的走进，惹得已经在那里的人抬头。  
  
其中，胡梅尔斯看到这个组合是吃了一惊的——天呐，要知道他们几天前的气氛还压得在同一张餐桌吃饭的他紧张极了。确实，他有跟克洛泽交流过这个，但米洛的开导有这么立竿见影吗？黑发的后卫很是好奇：“你们两个怎么来了？”  
  
“我把托马斯的邀请发（WhatsApp的）群里了。”诺伊尔如是解释道，“让大家都来放松放松。”  
  
“哦，这样啊……”穆勒没多说什么。他颇为熟练地洗牌、分牌，“不过这个你有玩过吗？”他问特尔施特根。并没有被巴伐利亚棋牌室熏陶过的年轻人诚实地摇了摇头。“那问题也不大。你可以坐在VIP席前排观摩我们几位大师的牌技——”忽地，他发现休息室的门又一次打开，这下人数的问题也解决了，“基米希，格雷茨卡！你们来啦？正好。”  
  
于是格雷茨卡几乎是被拖着上刑场一般被生拉硬拽着上了牌桌。“放心，我们今儿打的还是教学局。”穆勒的说辞却让德国中场的紧张更大了——哪来的教学局，你们上次快让我输得把自己三岁的糗事都要公布出来了。另一边，德国队右后卫刚跟特尔施特根打过招呼，接着非常大佬地拉了个凳子坐阵格雷茨卡身后，把手搭在前人肩膀上：“放心，你能行的。”  
  
我可以不行吗……格雷茨卡近乎绝望地接过自己的那副牌。一旁围观全程的特尔施特根已经乐疯了：  
  
幸好自己不是个有学会羊头牌刚需的拜仁人……嗯？  
  
他意识到自己得出了一个略神奇的感慨。

 

  
  
之后的几个小时里，除了那几位一向喜静的，更多的人出现在了休息室。作为“万恶之源”的牌局有条不紊地进行了一盘又一盘，与其他三五成群的球员的手头事，诸如来场FIFA或是打个乒乓，和谐地交错在了一起：当有谁用手柄完成了一次不可思议的进球时，连沉浸于算牌的几个老手也会远远的挥臂叫好；而有谁认赌服输地接受捏耳朵的惩罚时，那笑声更是轰动全场。  
  
特尔施特根举起了手机，180度的用镜头扫过他的队友们。他喜欢这个氛围，让他感觉他们是一个整体，不，比整体还要更亲密些、更交心些。  
  
“人来的不少嘛。”  
  
一个突兀的声音插了进来。众人抬头，不知何时来到了休息室的，不是他们的领队大人还有谁？  
  
托马斯·穆勒眼疾手快地收整着满桌的扑克牌。他放低着音量，幽幽地说道：“我就担心他会杀过来……曼努，你知道为什么咱们的聊天群里很少有人发言吗——  
  
“因为比埃尔霍夫也在群里啊！真是吓死个人。”  
  
领队大人看了看自己的手表，抬起头冲大家问话：“第一天进驻到基地，就给我闹了这么大个动静呢……所以各位，你们玩得都开不开心啊？”  
  
没人敢应。  
  
似是早有料到的神情，他撇撇嘴，打了个响指。只见后厨团推着餐车走了进来——是佐餐的各色水果，以及，啤酒！“今天是我们抵达俄罗斯的好日子，所以大家聚在一起就该更有个庆祝的样子。”他利落的开了一瓶，金黄色的佳酿倾倒入杯，散发出清冽的酒花与麦芽香气。见状，德国队的小伙子们欢呼起来，一拥而上，瓜分了剩下的酒水。  
  
待每个人的手上都拿着点什么的时候，比埃尔霍夫率先举起杯：“为我们征服俄罗斯！”  
  
“噢——！”  
  
咕咚咕咚，所有人豪爽地灌着美酒。比埃尔霍夫把自己手头空了的酒杯往餐车上一放，又问脸上一个个放出光彩的球员们：“现在，开不开心？”  
  
“开心！”异口同声地答道。  
  
“好！那我们今晚的活动圆满结束啦！”他带头鼓起掌，然而听到他的话一下子蔫巴了的众人没有跟着做的。“我说你们啊，”比埃尔霍夫只得换上满脸的语重心长，“人都不小了，自己看着点时间休息。我们明天还有很多训练的内容……”老生常谈快把耳朵磨出茧子的话，落得球员们连声应到“知道了”、“好”、“好”。今日的他们散掉了。

 

  
  
特尔施特根将将“逃回”自己的房间合上房门，裤兜里的手机随即贴着他的大腿震动起来。他掏出来它，发现是一个以N开头的联系人久违地传来消息：  
  
「之前没来得及，我还想问问你呢」  
  
「今晚过得怎么样？」  
  
年轻人不理解对方特意在乎自己的感想有什么必要。所以他选择谨慎地敲下回复的话语，虽然这也是在实话实说：  
  
『挺好的』  
  
很快他收到了追问：  
  
「那么，你觉得你可以完美地融入我们这几个一起约牌的拜仁帮之中吗？」  
  
呃……这个也太……他一时不知道诺伊尔指的是场上还是场下的事。特尔施特根的心下一沉。千万不是我自己又胡思乱想什么了，明明你我刚刚经历了如此友好的假期时光。但无论怎样，其事实都是：  
  
『我想我可能做不到』  
  
他觉得这样写对己对人都有点不妙。他试图把气氛调节地轻松些，因此补充道：  
  
『...至少我确实还没学会羊头牌』  
  
「hhhhhhh」  
  
诺伊尔的回复也同样俏皮地开起了玩笑：  
  
「可别太迷恋哥的技术咯」  
  
「也对，那毕竟是我的队友啊」  
  
「不是你的」  
  
停顿，关键在于下一句：  
  
「然而，你也有独属于你的优秀队友不是吗？」  
  
特尔施特根这才反应过来，原来，今夜的聚会并不单单起着所谓团建的功能。那个人为自己多设下了一重意义。  
  
是我那些口不择言啊……22号的门将觉得自己一时间愧疚的情绪大于了一切。不止对诺伊尔，他怎么可以忘记自己曾经并肩战斗过的另一些伙伴呢？  
  
『突然想起来，从很久以前我就发誓』  
  
『一定会拥有跟你同样棒的队友』  
  
「？」  
  
「什么时候？」  
  
『我还在德国的时候』  
  
『一次点球大战』  
  
对方没有很快的回复些什么，特尔施特根猜他去打开搜索引擎了。这也正常。同是在12年里，欧洲德比、欧陆之巅……那个赛季拜仁有更多与点球大战相关的名局*。  
  
但那也许是我的一个起点。特尔施特根的脑海中不由泛起往事种种：前一赛季刚刚开始为一线队镇守大门，后一赛季就以最刺激的形式直面当时国内最炙手可热的门将新星，那个门兴的大男孩窥见的不仅仅是球队整体上的差距，当然，更多令他懊恼的是自己身上的欠缺。  
  
他想变的更为强大。  
  
从很久以前就是了。但又并非把目光单一地投在哪个目标身上，比如曼努埃尔·诺伊尔，从而试图去超过他、打败他；只不过要想成为十足的强者，必须攀上与诺伊尔同样的高度吧？  
  
德国队的主力门将之位可不是什么比赛的终点啊。事实上，他们从来不需要什么殊途同归。从门将们脚底所踩的那块小小草皮可以延展开来无尽的宇宙，而星之轨迹有万千种——是北极星也好，是“南部之星”也好，闪耀吧，闪耀吧，尽情闪耀吧！那片璀璨夺目的光亮，注定会震撼到什么人的……  
  
是新消息的提示音打断了正回忆美景的人。那边写道：  
  
「我知道了！是12年是吧」  
  
「那时你还很年轻嘛」  
  
我现在也比你年轻嘞。特尔施特根很清楚这是他可以继续努力的最大资本之一。  
  
『今非昔比啦。我现在扑点可是有一套的』  
  
『要来试试吗？』  
  
尽管是被后辈挑衅了的样子，诺伊尔却紧不住欢喜地哈哈大笑。  
  
你解决了！你把那个肯陪你嬉笑的、充满干劲儿的、对你有威胁的小孩儿给找回来了！  
  
哦，我们真是“没救”了。

 

  
  
几天后，德国队的小组赛正式打响。诺伊尔站在球员通道的队列之首。此处的他已经能听到球场里万千观众在以怎样的一个分贝，声嘶力竭地呐喊，期待着双方登场。  
  
这时，替补的特尔施特根走了过来，和他紧紧的拥抱在一起，就好像不满足于言语上真挚地道着“加油”，行动上，也能通过这样的方式把力量传递过去一般。  
  
他们从未如此贴近过，也许往后亦不再会：从盖尔森基兴到门兴格拉德巴赫，从FCB到FCB，一百一十码，四百八十七光年*……宛如漫天繁星中的两点，也不曾有谁为谁而闪耀。所有的一切不过是穿过无尽的时空，我看到你。  
  
我看到你。

 

  
  
-End-

 

 


End file.
